


Get Some

by eiluned



Series: Troika [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Avengers (2012), Rimming, Sex Toys, secret feels, who are more than just friends but are deluding themselves for the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had just taken a big drag of coffee, savoring the sugary leftovers at the bottom of his mug, when she turned to him and out of the blue said, "I want you to fuck me in the ass."</p>
<p>Cue epic spittake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic in my Troika universe! This one comes chronologically after [Under(the)cover(s)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/742993). Title yoinked from the Lykke Li song.
> 
> It's just porn. I regret nothing. Thanks to Amanda for the beta read! Always use protection when you're having sex, anal or otherwise. ;D
> 
> Also oh my goodness look at those tags. It sounds like I'm writing for brazzers or something, jfc.

  
[Click for NSFW fic cover!](http://36.media.tumblr.com/673201b4cc830bbf1723141fbbc1dff7/tumblr_mz24ehCTpO1qarc93o1_1280.jpg)

"Hey."

Clint looked up from his coffee and cereal to see Natasha shuffling into her kitchen, her hair in a damp braid, her cheeks flushed from a long shower, naked but for the t-shirt he'd been wearing the night before (which didn't exactly cover everything).

"Hey," he replied. "Want some coffee?"

She shook her head with a little smile. "Thanks, but I think I'll have tea," she said, covering a yawn with her hand and pulling a mug out of the cabinet.

Clint twisted around in his seat so he could watch her make tea and a bowl of cereal for herself. The t-shirt had ridden up a bit when she reached for a bowl, and the pale curve of her ass peeked out from underneath the hem. She rolled her eyes when she caught him looking, but the corner of her lips quirked up a little when she did. "Getting an eyeful?" she said, slipping onto the stool beside him and reaching over to steal the milk carton.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten how hot your ass is," he replied casually, sipping his coffee. "I had to give myself a refresher course."

She poked him in the ribs, unerringly hitting the ticklish spot he was sure she hadn't found yet, and he sputtered into his mug.

He liked breakfasts at her apartment. He would have liked breakfasts with her at his apartment, except for the fact that his kitchen was stupidly tiny, and he usually ate sitting on his couch. But he and Natasha had been... doing whatever this was (fucking? sleeping together? being lovers? he wasn't sure and didn't really care if they put a label on it) for a few months, and thanks to her much nicer apartment, they'd been doing their... thing at her place more than his.

It wasn't really that they were in a relationship; it was more like they had become lovers to save their own sanity. They had chemistry, serious chemistry, and if they hadn't caved on that mission in the Maldives, they probably would have self-destructed at some point. But it wasn't an exclusive thing on either of their parts, and Clint didn't look at it any harder than he needed to.

(He was pretty sure that if he looked harder, he'd fuck things up anyway.)

He had just taken a big drag of coffee, savoring the sugary leftovers at the bottom of his mug, when she turned to him and out of the blue said, "I want you to fuck me in the ass."

Cue epic spittake.

She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, slipping off of her stool to grab a handful of paper towels while he coughed and sputtered. He mopped up the coffee that had spewed onto the countertop while she dabbed at where he'd dribbled onto his chest, her mouth twisting as she tried to keep from laughing at him.

"Yeah, you better not laugh," he told her, tossing the wad of wet paper into her trash can. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" she scoffed, catching a drop of coffee on his chin and licking it off of her fingertip.

"Yeah, you don't just spring something like that on a guy," he said. "Especially when he has a mouthful of coffee."

"Oops, sorry," she said, her smirk making him believe that apology wasn't exactly sincere.

"Yeah, right."

She sipped her tea and would have looked demure but for her naked hip and legs and the fact that she had just told him she wanted him to fuck her in the ass.

Sweet Jesus, she just told him she wanted him to fuck her in the ass.

It was something that got tossed around in dirty talk a lot, and she loved having her ass fingered, but they had never taken that next step, moving from the realm of talking about it into actually doing it.

He wasn't sure if he was absurdly excited or completely terrified at the prospect.

It wasn't like he was a rookie at that sort of thing, though truth be told, he probably played up his prowess a little more than it deserved. But he was Clint Barton. He could do anything if he put his considerable natural talent and determination to it.

Natasha had applied herself to her cereal with the kind of enthusiasm you only see after a long, good night of fucking, and Clint... well, Clint couldn't think of anything to do but clean up his dishes and stand awkwardly at the sink.

"Um, Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to... well, did you want to do that _now_? Or did you have a later date in mind or something?"

She turned on her barstool and gave him a look that would have been adorable if it had been aimed at anyone else. She was grinning widely, teeth and everything; hell, her eyes were even crinkled, she was grinning so hard. "Do you want me to pencil you into my datebook, Agent Barton?" she teased, leaning her elbow on the stool's back.

When he fixed her with a stern glare, she just laughed delightedly. And he couldn't stay grumpy in the face of an amused Natasha. Actually... a happy Natasha, and knowing that he made her happy, even by being kind of an idiot, was enough to make him want do a dance or something equally uncharacteristic.

"I just... didn't want to rush you," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush.

She slipped off of the stool and slid her arms around his waist, pressing her hot little body against his, and he nearly forgot why he was embarrassed. "I wouldn't have brought it up today if I wanted it at a later date," she murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

And then she went back to her tea and cereal, cool as anything, as if she hadn't just basically said, "Barton, you're going to fuck me up the ass today."

Clint decided a shower was in order. A lukewarm one, because he didn't want to put out the fire entirely, but he needed to get his shit under control if this was going to happen without major embarrassment on his part.

It was funny how Natasha completely undid him. He was no blushing virgin and had been around the block more than a few times in his day, but all she had to do was quirk her lips at him, look at him from under her eyelashes, and crook a finger and he was panting like a teenage boy. She took him apart and left his brain in shambles, and he loved every fucking second of it.

When he came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel, he found Natasha lounging on the bed with a book, her legs crossed with one foot bouncing slightly, and his t-shirt riding up around her waist.

Obviously that shower hadn't been lukewarm enough because Clint felt like he flushed from head to toe at the sight.

Giving him a glance, she carefully replaced her bookmark before tossing the book to the side. It landed on the floor with a soft thud, but Clint had stopped paying attention to that because she was up on her knees, tugging the t-shirt over her head, and he was never, ever going to get tired of watching her undress. Sometimes she gave him a little striptease when she was in the mood to drive him out of his mind, but now she was impatient, whipping the shirt off and revealing all of her lush, pale curves in one fell swoop.

"Sweet Jesus," he muttered under his breath as she coyly tossed her hair, which she'd pulled out of the braid at some point, over her shoulder.

She aimed a look at him that took his cock from getting-interested-in-the-proceedings to saluting-the-general in about half a second. "Get over here," she purred, her voice all husky sex and dirty promises.

Clint Barton was not a man who needed to be told twice.

Natasha took him down onto his back before his brain could catch up, slinging a leg across his hips and sucking on his bottom lip. Grabbing two handfuls of perfect ass, he pulled her down against him, rubbing his cock between her thighs, and it was ridiculously satisfying to find that she was already slick and hot.

She hummed low in her throat when he kissed her back, meeting her aggression enthusiastically, and she grabbed his shoulders with a gasp when he suddenly flipped her onto her back. The smile she gave him made him hot all over, made him feel manly in a way that would probably seem stupid if blood was actually getting to his brain. She looked at him like she had never wanted a man so badly in her life, and goddamn if that didn't make him feel fucking spectacular about himself.

Sucking on her tits always made her squirm underneath him and this time was no different; she grabbed hold of his hair and made faint, gasping sounds, her back arching so that her tits were right up in his face. And god, were they gorgeous. He didn't think he'd ever get used to how gorgeous her breasts were. Every time she took off her shirt, he felt like a teenage boy seeing a pair of tits for the first time. It was... exciting, to say the least.

With a throaty chuckle, she pulled him up by the hair and rolled him onto his back again. "God, I want you," she purred against his lips, her lithe body undulating against his.

As much as he wanted to just sink inside of her and fuck her until she couldn't walk, he thought that this sort of thing required a little talking beforehand. And not just dirty talk, either, but like... serious talking.

"Mmph," he said against her lips, then tried again. "Mmtasha wait a second."

Pushing herself up on an arm, she gave him an impatient look. "What?"

"I... it's just... well, have you done this before?"

For a second she looked like she was going to fuck with him, probably make some kind of virgin joke, but in her uncanny way she sensed that he needed... reassurance or something about the situation.

"Not with a man," she replied, twisting her lips in a crooked grin. "I've fucked myself with toys, but I've never let a man fuck my ass before."

Clint's eyes honest-to-god rolled back in his head, and she laughed, settling back down on top of him and pressing a kiss to his lips. He couldn't help himself; the idea that he would be the first to take her like that... well, he was glad she couldn't read his mind.

"Oh," he said stupidly.

"Have you?" she asked. "Fucked a woman in the ass? Or a man."

He felt himself flush a little and she smirked down at him. "Um yeah," he said.

"Which? A woman or a man? Or both?"

Now she _was_ just fucking with him. He scowled at her, but she just grinned in response. "Both," he replied shortly.

Natasha propped her head up on her hand and gave him a thoughtful look, but he thought he could see a flash of heat in her eyes at his admission. "Why are you embarrassed to tell me that?" she asked. "It doesn't bother me that you've been with men. Does it bother you that I've been with women?"

"Oh sweet Jesus," he muttered, clearing his throat. "Nope, that doesn't bother me at all. But some women aren't really... cool with that. And some guys aren't cool with me liking women, too."

She gave him a one-shouldered shrug. "It doesn't bother me in the least," she said firmly. "Honestly, I find the idea of you with another man pretty sexy. Fuck those people."

Clint laughed, and her lips turned up into a pleased smile. "I have to confess, though," he said, mentally cursing his cheeks for flushing again, "I... may have exaggerated my experience a little bit. It's been a while and–"

Her smile went soft then, intimate. "I don't think you're going to fuck this up."

Clearing his throat again, he slid one hand to the small of her back and brushed her hair over her shoulder with the other. "I just want to make sure it's good for you," he said sheepishly.

His toes curled when she kissed him then, and he wrapped both his arms around her and rolled so he could look down at her. "Don't worry, Clint," she said, reaching up to hold his face in her hands. "I trust you. And everything is good with you."

And damn, if that didn't make him feel like he'd float off the bed.

"One more question," he said when she looked like she was going to start another thoroughly distracting round of kissing. "Sorry. So... do we use a condom when we do this? I mean, since we usually don't when we're... well, doing everything else. And in case you were worried about that sort of thing, I always use condoms when I have sex."

"Oh you do?" she said with a smirk, and he had a sudden and very vivid memory of of the night before, when he did exactly what the lady asked and "filled her up."

"Well, except with you," he amended. "You're... you. You're special."

Her cheeks went pink, and he couldn't believe that he had just made Natasha Romanoff blush. It was girlish and adorable and several other adjectives that he never, ever expected to apply to her, and he couldn't help but kiss the hell out of her.

With a breathless laugh, she pushed him away just enough to catch her breath, chuckling when he nuzzled the edge of her jaw. "I... _ohhh_ " she moaned, shifting so he could more easily slide his hand between their bodies and between her thighs. "Mm, if you want a coherent answer out of me, you're going to have to stop doing that."

Her clit was already swollen, her folds nice and slick, and he had to make himself stop rubbing the tip of his finger through that wetness. "Okay, okay, but I'm going right back to this when you're done talking," he rumbled, nipping at her earlobe.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she sighed, rolling them again so that she was on top. "So... if you're fine with it, I don't think we need a condom. Just... pull out when you come. If that's all right with you."

He had been expecting to use a condom, but just like the first time they had slept together, she surprised him. They had of course discussed it after they had fucked themselves out; she couldn't get pregnant and they were both clean, and to be completely honest, he had only picked up one other woman since he and Natasha had started this... thing. Like he'd told her in the Maldives, nobody could compare to her, no matter how much he enjoyed the chase.

"Oh god, that's all right with me," he breathed.

Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Natasha disentangled herself from his arms and climbed off of the bed, much to his displeasure. She rolled her eyes at his grumbled protest and sauntered over to her dresser, kneeling and opening a bottom drawer.

Rolling onto his stomach, he peered over to see what she was doing, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of what was in that drawer.

"Holy shit," he said. "We've been fucking in here for three months and that drawer full of... stuff has been lurking there the whole time?"

"What, you're afraid it's going to attack you in your sleep?"

He slid off the bed and crawled over to her, pawing through the impressive and slightly frightening collection of sex toys in her secret drawer. "Is... whoa, is this a strap on?" he asked, picking up a contraption made of black leather straps and steel rings.

"No," she said, taking the thing from him and putting it back in its place. "That's a harness. This is a strap on."

She picked up an intimidatingly large dildo complete with realistic balls and a base that kind of looked like a suction cup. His eyes must have bugged out again because she laughed and tapped the head of the cock against her chin. "You know I've used this on a man," she said, letting the toy brush against her lips.

Clint had taken it up the ass from a guy before, but they were drunk and hiding in a supply tent in Somalia and the whole thing was over before it really got started. And he'd used toys on himself (he firmly believed that the prostate was a man's best friend), though that wasn't exactly the same. He'd certainly never been fucked by a gorgeous woman with a monster strap on, but he was suddenly very, very interested in what that would be like.

And Tasha read him like a book because she gave him a predatory grin as she put the dildo back into the drawer. "I'll just save that for later," she purred, and he let out a huff of breath, shoving his hand back through his hair.

She pursed her lips then before carefully selecting something that looked more like a piece of art than a sex toy. "This one's my favorite," she said softly, handing it to him.

It was obviously a butt plug, but it was made of clear, heavy glass swirled through with purple and red. He rolled it around in his hand, getting a feel for its weight and heft, and he noticed with not a tiny bit of masculine pride that at its widest, it was about the same size around as his dick. The fact that it was made of glass gave him a little pause, and the fact that it weighed maybe half a pound gave him a little bit more. He had never used such a rigid toy before, but if it was her favorite, she was obviously used to its heft and inflexibility.

"You want me to use it on you first?" he asked, keeping his voice low so he could watch her shiver a little at the sound.

"It would be a good warm up," she replied with a quirk of her lips, her cheeks staining pink. "And I'm... ready. You know."

There was a bottle of silicone lube already on the nightstand, so Clint put the plug beside it and steered Natasha back to the bed, bending her over the edge so her gorgeous ass was in his face. Her toes curled into the rug in anticipation, her body tensing. Goddamn, he loved doing this for her.

Her cunt was still slick, and he felt her get wetter against his upper lip as he licked firmly at her clit. The low moan she let out made him hot all over, and he couldn't wait to hear the sound she'd make when he took her ass.

She came so easily for him, shuddering as he sucked her clit, and he couldn't help wondering if she always came that fast or if it was just _him_ , if he turned her on so much that she couldn't help it.

"Oh... oh god, that's so good," she gasped when her body had stopped shaking. "More, Clint, more–"

Rubbing his thumb against her clit, he plunged his tongue into her pussy, fucking her with it until she was keening, her hands fisted in the bedcovers. He could tell she was treading the edge of another orgasm by the way her thighs tensed, her back arching to press her cunt against his mouth, and right when her hips started circling, he pulled his tongue free and licked at the tight pucker of her ass instead.

"Oh _FUCK_!"

She practically screamed when she came a second time, spasming so hard that he thought she would knock him back on his ass. Grabbing her hips with both hands, he held her in place against the edge of the bed, rimming her enthusiastically while she cursed and moaned and shuddered.

He groaned at how slick and hot she was and how easily her cunt took the two fingers he pushed inside of her. Pushing the tip of his tongue insistently against her ass, he curled his fingers and rubbed at her g-spot. She didn't scream that time; instead she let out a goddamn whimper, her whole body tensing up tight as a bowstring.

When he hummed against her body, that tension broke free and she came with a gush, soaking his chest. Her pussy squeezed tight around his fingers, contracting rhythmically, and she fucking wailed, her feet drumming against the floor as if she couldn't control her legs. When she went limp, Clint mentally patted himself on the back and carefully removed his fingers, stroking her mound and pressing a wet kiss against the curve of her ass.

The lube bottle was within easy reach, and he squirted a generous amount onto his the fingers of his right hand. She gasped a little when he rubbed his slick middle finger against her asshole, pushing her hips back eagerly.

"Ohhhh yes," she breathed when his finger breached the tight ring of muscle, her hands fisting in the covers again. "More."

He slid that single finger in and out a few times, slicking her up before carefully adding a second, and she let out the most gorgeous moan he had ever heard. She started circling her hips as he fucked her with his fingers, panting when he would stop to get more lube and whimpering again when he pushed his fingers back in.

"Oh god yes," she gasped. "I'm ready."

"Get up on the bed," he said. "On your hands and knees."

The lube glided over the surface of the glass plug, and he rubbed a little bit more against the pucker of her ass to make sure everything was nice and slick. When she was up on the bed, leaning onto her elbows and pushing her hips back at him, he sat beside her and stroked his hand down the graceful line of her back.

"Ready?" he asked, but before he had even finished the word, she was humming impatiently at him.

She went very still when he carefully spread her open and rubbed the skin-warmed toy into the cleft of her ass. Her toes curled and her fingers twisted in the sheets when he started carefully pushing the rounded tip of the toy against her asshole.

For a second, he thought she had tightened back up again and that the plug wasn't going in, but with a long sigh, her body relaxed and the toy slid steadily into her until all that was visible was the flared base, its swirls of purple and red converging so that it looked like a jewel against her slicked skin.

Her whole body shivered, and goosebumps rose on her skin. Clint touched the base gently to make sure it was fully seated, but even with the plug's substantial weight, it was obviously not going anywhere. The toy moved slightly against his fingers as she squeezed her muscles around it, and he swore he could actually see her clit swelling right before his eyes.

"Everything good?" he asked softly. He didn't want to pull her out of the zone; her posture and breathing reminded him of himself when he was taking a toy up the ass, and he didn't want to blow that for her even though he wanted to make sure everything was okay for her.

"Yessss," she moaned, drawing the word out on a sigh and stretching so that her body arched like a bow.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," he murmured, but she was back in her own head, pressing her face down against the sheets and circling her hips a little.

When he came back from washing his hands, she was still on her knees, propped up on one arm, but she had the other hand between her legs, slowly rubbing her clit with her fingertips.

She didn't react when he climbed onto the bed beside her, stretching out on his side, but she shuddered deliciously when he leaned close and rumbled, "Are you imagining that's my cock inside you right now?"

"Mm-hm," she hummed in reply, turning her face to his so she could press a blind kiss against his lips.

"Want me to do that for you?"

She obviously knew what he meant because she immediately shifted until she was half-hovering over him so he could get his hand between her legs.

Clint loved it when Tasha kissed him like this, like fusing her mouth to his was the only way she could breathe. She moaned against his lips when he stroked her clit, bringing her hand up to grip his hair, and it was his turn to moan when she set her teeth into his bottom lip, nipping and then sucking to soothe away the little pain.

" _Ohhh_ god, that feels so good," she moaned, her eyes clenching shut as a shiver ran through her body. "Mmm. I wanna fuck you, Clint."

His eyes rolled back at the sound of that in her husky voice. He started to ask... something, probably something about both his cock and the toy fitting in her at the same time, but she was straddling him, reaching down between their bodies.

"Ffffff _uck_ ," he groaned as she sank down onto him. It was always a tight fit with Natasha, but with the toy taking up space, it felt like his dick was getting vacuum-sealed for freshness. And of course, the second that thought occurred to him, he snickered.

"What?" Natasha asked breathlessly.

"Nothing," he quickly replied, grinning up at her.

He expected her to give him shit, but obviously things were feeling way too good for her to pull out the snark. She just let out a huff of a laugh that turned into moan when he rocked his hips underneath her.

Fucking her with the plug inside was… well, Clint couldn't actually think of a good analogy. It was hot and sexy and fucking _tight_ , and the way she moaned and squeezed his cock inside of her made Clint feel like he might actually die from pleasure.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," she gasped, shuddering hard, her short nails digging into his shoulders, and suddenly his groin was a lot wetter than it had been a few seconds earlier.

Christ, she was so tight with that plug in that he could hardly feel her come.

She pushed herself up on shaky arms and legs, lifting off of his cock to his dismay, and collapsed onto her stomach beside him. Rolling onto his side, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and stroked her back. She turned her head and gave him a smile that was slightly fuzzy around the edges, like her brain still hadn't quite recovered from that orgasm, and he leaned in close to kiss her lips. "You okay?" he murmured.

"Mm-hm," she hummed in reply, kissing him again.

"You ready to keep going?"

"Is that code for 'are you ready for my cock in your ass?'" she said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

This was why he was crazy about her. He loved that they could go from insanely hot fucking to teasing in the blink of an eye, and he loved how comfortably they settled into both.

"Yes, actually," he said, grinning back at her. "Gotta keep up my rep as a top secret special agent. Code and stuff."

"Agent Barton," she said, pushing herself up on her elbow and giving him a very serious look, "I want your cock in my ass."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a salute.

Her smile made his heart thump a little harder and his dick… well, get a little harder. "Relax, babe," he said, sliding his hand down her back to her ass, and she went boneless, resting her head on her folded arms.

The plug slipped out easily, and Natasha made a soft sound in response, her hips twisting a little as he set the plug aside. His cock was wet from being inside of her, but he knew everything would work better with more than just that; he pumped a generous squirt of lube into his palm and coated his cock with it. He rubbed the second pump into the crease of her ass, pushing his fingers inside to make sure she was slick and ready.

Wiping his hands clean on a hand towel, he wrapped his hands around her hips, intending to pull her up onto her knees. But she wiggled out of his grasp, rolling onto her side and bending her knees up toward her chest. "I want to watch you," she said in explanation, her voice husky and her eyes hooded.

With a deep breath to steady his suddenly pounding heart, he knelt right up against her, thighs spread around her body, letting his cock dip into the slippery cleft of her ass. She caught his wrist and brought his hand up to her top leg, encouraging him to hold her in place, her lips pressed together and a look of intense anticipation on her beautiful face.

"God, Tasha," he groaned, lining up and starting the slow push inside.

With a long sigh, she relaxed, and the fat head of his cock slipped in, the tight ring of muscle gripping around the flared ridge.

A whimper. No, a mewl. That was the sound she made, and he stifled a groan, swallowing hard and convincing his body to keep it under control, to keep it slow. Her cheeks were flushed, and she tightened her grip on his wrist, fisting her other hand in the sheets, her eyes clenched shut.

"You okay?" he murmured, stroking the curve of her back with his other hand. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

She opened her eyes then, their blue-green dark and hazed with sex, and her lips parted on another sigh. "No," she breathed in reply. "No, it's just… intense."

"Should I keep going?"

He asked because if she wanted him to stop, he would stop right that second. He didn't want to hurt her; he wanted this to be as good for her as it was for him, but deep inside he was praying to whatever god listened to guys who were assfucking their girlfriends for the first time that she could want to keep going.

"Yessss," she sighed, and he groaned in relief.

Bracing himself over her, he pressed a kiss to her parted lips, and she brought her hand up to tangle in his hair as he slowly slid a little deeper into the tight heat of her ass. "More," she whispered, straining upward so she could kiss him again. "Want it all…"

He pulled back a little and thrust forward, groaning as she took another inch of cock, and he did it again and again, encouraged by her breathy sighs, until he couldn't go any deeper. He had to stop there because he was panting with the effort of keeping himself still, of controlling the nearly overwhelming urge to fuck her until he came. She was still holding his gaze, keeping him in place with her hand in his hair, and being this deep inside of her while looking her right in the eye made it so much more intense than he imagined it could be. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about this particular sex act that made him go particularly caveman, but knowing he was the first man, the only man who had ever taken her ass like this, made him feel a little crazed.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," she moaned, finally breaking their gaze as she tossed her head back.

She was so tight, it felt like the top of his head was going to come off. Slowly he lowered himself down to the mattress, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. She whimpered when his cock twisted slightly inside of her at the motion and settled in just a tiny bit more, her hands coming up so she could link her fingers with his.

For a long, long moment, they lay like that, just breathing together, letting their bodies get used to the new sensations. She hummed her pleasure at the feel of his lips against the nape of her neck, and her body slowly relaxed against his. Her ass was still tight around his cock, but she felt less tense, like she had accepted him into her body and damn, the thought of that turned him on even more.

"God, that feels amazing," she said breathlessly.

"As good as your toy?" he teased, reaching around to squeeze her breast.

Her laugh turned into a moan when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "Better," she gasped, tightening up around his cock. "You're so fucking big, Clint."

"Stop stroking my ego," he rumbled into her ear, unable to stop his hips from rocking back and forth slightly.

Turning her body, she rolled more onto her back so she could kiss him full-on. The feel of her rotating on his dick made him groan against her lips, but as he went in for a deeper kiss, she pulled away. "I'm not just stroking your ego," she purred, spreading her legs and bringing one across his body. "I love your cock."

"Mm, tell me more about how much you love it," he said.

Her big, firm tits were right in his face, and he guessed that was exactly why she rolled into that position, so he'd have easy access to them. Switching his hand to her other breast, he dipped his head and licked at her nipple, flicking it back and forth with his tongue.

"Oh god yes," she moaned, her fingertips digging into his shoulder. "Start fucking me and I'll tell you all about it."

Lust coiled dangerously at the base of his spine, and he took a second to breathe and convince himself to cool it. But Natasha arched her back, pressing her nipple against his lips, and how was he supposed to say no to that?

Sucking the tight bud into his mouth, he worried at it with his teeth, slowly rocking his hips. And Jesus, her ass was so tight that it felt like it was sucking at his dick, refusing to let him pull out. But he did pull back and then thrust back in as deep as he could go, starting a slow, easy pace.

"Mm yes, just like that," she sighed, squeezing her arm between their bodies so she could hold her leg up. "God, your cock feels so fucking good in my ass."

Clint hummed a little and started to slide his hand down to her pussy, but she caught it and dragged it back up to her breast. She molded his first two fingers and thumb around her nipple, and god, but he loved it when she was bossy. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she wasn't shy about letting him know exactly how she wanted him to do it.

"Yes, just like that," she said, tilting her hips into his thrusts. "Play with my nipples, and don't stop. And keep fucking my ass with that gorgeous, big cock of yours.

"God, I love it when you fuck my cunt with that cock," she continued, her voice going husky. "It's so perfect for making me come. I love it when you put me on my back and spread my legs so you can fuck me hard, and your cock curves just right to hit my g-spot. Fuck, you make me come so hard, Clint–"

He groaned as her ass tightened up around him, squeezing him in all that slicked heat, and he sucked hard at her tit, pinching the other nipple and tugging at it. He had no idea how he got lucky enough to fuck her, but he wasn't about to do a half-ass job and leave her unsatisfied.

"Oh _god_ , that's right," she gasped, pushing her hips back to meet him as he pumped in and out of her ass. "Suck it hard. No one makes me come like you do, Clint, no one, and god, I love making you come."

He couldn't help himself by then; he had to trust that she would tell him to stop if he was fucking her too hard, but he couldn't keep from going harder and faster.

"Mm, god," she cried out, arching her back. "God, I love it when you come. I love watching that big, thick cock jerk and pulse. I love watching those big loads of come spurt out of your cock all over my body, and I love the way it feels when you come inside of me, how you throb and how wet I get from all the come dripping out–oh _FUCK_!"

For a second, Clint's brain couldn't comprehend what was going on. Natasha's legs were spread wide and her hand was nowhere near her cunt, but she was _coming_. Her ass clenched down hard on his dick and she wailed, bucking against him. Opening his eyes, he looked down her body to see that her clit was big and swollen, glistening where it peeked out from between her smooth labia.

After a long moment, her body relaxed, and to his surprise, his cock sank even deeper into her ass on his next thrust.

She mewled again, releasing her leg so she could fist her hand in his hair and keep his mouth on her tit. This time she didn't stop him when he went for her clit and instead brought her hand up to pull at her own nipple. Despite the lack of leverage, she managed to thrust down onto his dick, taking him in another half-inch, and then she started grinding on him.

With a strangled groan, he suckled her nipple and raked his fingers over her wet pussy. Fuck, but she was turned on; her clit was smaller than some he'd had the privilege of teasing, but it was bigger than usual, big enough for him to catch between his thumb and forefinger and pinch.

"Oh yes yes yes yes," she chanted, working his cock inside her tight little ass, and god, he hoped he didn't come because he wanted this to last forever.

When he bit down on her nipple, not too hard but hard enough that she'd probably feel it tomorrow, she let loose a throaty cry, her clit throbbing between his fingers. Her ass clamped down on him again, and he kept it up, sucking and biting and fingering as she shuddered hard, swearing and moaning.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, Clint, I love your cock in my ass," she gasped. "God, you're so fucking thick. I love how you stretch me open."

Her nipple left his mouth with a pop. "I love fucking your tight little ass open, Tasha," he growled, gripping her mound so he could give her a few, hard thrusts.

"Oh god, I wanna see," she moaned helplessly, circling her hips.

That puzzled his sex-addled brain. "See?"

"There's a hand mirror in the drawer," she said. "Get it so I can see your cock going into my ass."

_Oh_ , he thought, and his brain tried to short out. She had bought a big, silver mirror and had him help hang it right across from her bed a few weeks before, but obviously she wanted a closer look at the fucking, and goddamn, did that make him hot. He couldn't reach the nightstand without pulling out of her, which he really didn't want to do except that if he pulled out, he could penetrate her again, and that made his blood boil with lust.

He spared a second to wonder why she had a hand mirror in her bedside table (he imagined her fucking herself with those toys in that drawer and watching them go in and out of her pussy, and he had to steady himself with a hand on the bed), but she was rolling onto her hands and knees, and he decided it was much better to focus on reality at the current moment.

Bracing herself on one arm, she guided him to hold the mirror between her legs, tilting it so she had a good view. When that was in place, she reached back with both hands, angling her shoulder against the mattress so she could look back at the mirror and–oh sweet Jesus–spread her ass open for him at the same time.

"C'mon, get that fat cock back inside my ass," she purred, and Clint Barton was always one to do what the lady ordered.

From this angle, he could easily watch the show, and he quickly discovered that he was addicted to the sight of her body opening up and accepting his cock. He had always liked to watch when he penetrated her before, loved the way her pussy yielded to him, but her ass was even smaller, so much tighter a fit around his cock.

He thrust back into that slick, tight little hole, and groaned at the way the muscles there gripped him snugly as he pulled back, nearly all the way out. He could even see the ridge at the head of his cock moving just inside her asshole as he pumped back and forth in shallow thrusts.

"Fuck," Natasha swore, her fingertips pressing hard into the globes of her ass. "Fuck me, Clint. I wanna see your cock all the way up in my ass."

Without waiting for him to respond, she pushed back onto him, moaning as she took him in. "God, it's so good," she moaned. "Look, Clint. Look at how thick you are. Look how you're stretching me open with that big cock."

"Jesus, I've gotta fuck you," he ground out through clenched teeth, dropping the mirror onto the mattress so he could grip her hips. "Keep holding your ass open for me, baby. That's right, hold yourself open so I can fuck your sweet little asshole."

She spread her cheeks wider, and the tight muscle around his dick softened, like her body was giving him permission to pound her. And pound her he did; he pulled her hips back into his thrusts, fucking her ass like he'd imagined in however many spank bank fantasies he'd had about these very circumstances. She cried out and mewled and gasped like a goddamn wet dream.

She let go of her ass with one hand, reaching between her thighs, and it blew his mind that he could actually _feel_ her thrusting fingers into her cunt. Her hips moved in little circles, and he imagined she was rubbing at her clit with the heel of her hand.

"You gonna come for me again?" he growled, gripping her hips tight. "C'mon, gorgeous, get yourself off with my cock up your ass–"

She cursed and went rigid, bucking back against him, and he thrust in deep so he could feel that hot clench again, riding out her orgasm with her. When it banked, she slumped down onto the bed, moving forward enough that she slipped off of his cock.

For a second, he thought about letting her catch her breath. But the memory of her dragging out his orgasm until he nearly lost his mind the night before asserted itself, and he stepped back off the bed, grabbing her calves and pulling her to the edge of the mattress.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet," he said, flipping her onto her back and shoving a pillow underneath her hips.

There was a lazy smile on her face, and she let him manhandle her into position with a slightly-hoarse laugh. "Oh?" she teased, watching as he rubbed more lube onto his cock. "What else do you have planned?"

"Gonna fuck your ass with this big cock," he answered, but she laughed again.

"Haven't you already been doing that? No new ideas?"

His mock-glare didn't dampen her teasing at all; she still smirked at him even as she let him bend her in half. "Gonna fuck your ass," he repeated, lining his cock up and gliding easily inside of her, and he was gratified to watch her face go slack and her head tip back onto the bed, "And then I'm gonna make you come so hard you won't be able to see straight."

"I'll hold you to that," she said breathlessly, holding her thighs up against her chest.

He'd purposely kept his right hand clean just for this purpose, and he congratulated himself on his foresight. Her eyes, which had slipped shut as she adjusted to his cock again, popped open when he pushed his middle and ring fingers into her pussy, a low moan escaping her throat.

She was hot and soaking wet, and god, fucking her was better than anything else he'd ever done in his life. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him with an expression that made his heart thump particularly hard in his chest; she looked like she trusted him, trusted him with her body and to know how much she could take. She looked at him like he really meant something to her, like there was nothing better than being here with him.

Clint had to take a deep breath to slow his pounding heart.

"Gonna make me come?" she breathed, licking her lips and looking perfectly debauched.

Instead of answering, he crooked his fingers inside her cunt, pressing the tips firmly against her g-spot. Her brow furrowed as her mouth fell open on a moan, and god, he loved watching her get all hot for him. "You ready?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," she replied with a grin.

Jesus, he was crazy for her.

Bracing his knees against the edge of the mattress, he started to thrust, steadily increasing the pace until he was pounding into her again, all the while pushing against her g-spot with nearly all of his considerable strength.

For a moment, she strained upward, bending her head to try and look down between their bodies, but she collapsed back onto the bed quickly, her red hair splaying in a wild pattern over the white sheets. Her cheeks were flushed deep pink, the same color as her bitten lips and her nipples, a gorgeous contrast against her pale skin.

"God, you're beautiful," he rasped, and her breath hitched in her throat. "Wanna see you come, Tash."

"I wanna come for you," she replied breathlessly, her toes curling and her legs straining against her own grip. "Wanna come for you, Clint–"

A weird sort of possessiveness had been hovering in the back of his mind ever since she had said that he made her come harder than anyone else (though he'd been wondering it for longer than that, of course). He'd always fancied himself a good lover, and he'd certainly never had any complaints in the giving-orgasms department, but with Natasha, he felt like some kind of sex god.

"Is this mine?" he growled, thrusting his fingers in time with his cock. "D'you come like this just for me?"

"Just for you…" she gasped, trying to cant her hips into his thrusts.

"You never come like this for anyone else?"

For a split second, there was something in her expression, something like recognition, but it was gone with his next thrust into her ass, her brows drawing together in her now-familiar look of concentration. "Just you, just you," she cried, and his body tensed up in. "God, Clint, just for you, oh fuck me–"

He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to do it, but the instant he felt her start coming, he pulled his fingers free and slapped the flat of his palm down on her clit. She let out a goddamned scream, hot liquid spraying out from her pussy, and he rubbed his hand back and forth harshly over her mound. Her ass clamped down on his dick, fucking milking him, and her cunt kept on squirting as she convulsed. Wetness spattered his midsection and her thighs, and when he shoved three fingers back into her pussy, she gushed one more time, soaking his pubic hair with her come.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," he swore, because that orgasm he'd been keeping at bay by sheer force of will suddenly sprung loose from its coil around his spine.

Pulling out of her, he found himself jerking off with his left hand, even though he was pretty sure his brain was still trying to convince his dick to hold out a little longer. His first generous spurt of come hit his own hand where it was still buried in her, and he tugged those fingers loose so the second spurt could paint over her still-swollen clit and into the pink mouth of her cunt.

Numbers three and four shot up between her legs, striping over her belly and heaving breasts, and he was fully prepared to blow the rest of his load all over her gorgeous body, but she was suddenly pushing herself up onto her elbows, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"No, back inside me, please please, back in–" she gasped, her words choked off into a cry.

He didn't stop to think about it, couldn't stop to question it because she was begging and he was pushing his throbbing cock back into her ass. She let out a throaty wail, dropping a hand down between her thighs to rub her clit, and goddamn, it felt like heaven to go off deep inside her ass. She even came again, a low throb of pleasure squeezing around him, coaxing the last spurts of come out of his cock.

Jesus Christ, he had just come in her ass. And she had come harder than he'd ever seen, and they were both soaked and messy, and Natasha was laughing, her body squeezing him inside.

"Holy shit," he wheezed, propping himself up on his arms and trying to catch his breath.

"That was incredible," she replied hoarsely, pushing herself up enough to give him a lingering kiss. "You're incredible."

"Naw," he said, feeling his cheeks flush, and her fond, intimate little smile made him blush even more.

They cleaned up in a long shower, both too fucked out to do anything more than kiss under the spray of hot water. After they put new sheets on her bed, Natasha collapsed onto it, burrowing into a plush pillow. "C'mere," she mumbled, patting the mattress behind her body.

As he slipped under the covers and wrapped himself around her, he was suddenly gripped by the feeling that his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Back in the cold reality of New York, it had been easier to accept that they were just partners, friends who fucked, but after this… Clint didn't know what to call the feeling that was making his chest tight.

(That was a lie; he knew what it was, but actually putting the word with the emotion was too much to handle. He didn't want to jinx this thing by even thinking himself into love too quickly.)

He just held her close as she snuggled back into his arms and enjoyed the intimacy.


End file.
